The Revelations of the Night
by birdsluver
Summary: This is a rewrite of a previously submitted story. Contains Ereri. SMUT. 3 enjoy


Eren stirred and groaned when his bed was jostled for a violent moment, and subsided when he blinked irritatedly to get the sleep out of his eyes. He halfheartedly flapped his arm behind him, feeling for whatever had dropped onto his bed. What he did not expect however was the feel of someone's hand.

Eren's breath hitched in surprise. What the hell? He thought to himself, sitting up, suddenly alert.

The person or, now that Eren could see clearly, man, reeked of alcohol and their breathing was laden and heavy.

He sighed in irritation. Now he had to help whoever this stupid drunk was, out of his bed and across the keep to wherever they slept. Maybe he could simply drag them out of his cell and leave them to pass out in the uncomfortable hallway but Eren dismissed the thought when it crossed his mind what would happen to him when Levi found out. He reached over the persons head to grab hold of the oil lamp which lay resting on a small termite eaten table which stood just by his bed in his small room, or rather, cell. However instead of succeeding his intention, the mystery person lamely draped their muscular arm over Eren holding him in a drunken embrace.

Eren cursed to himself and he wriggled irritatedly, expecting to easily escape the man's hold, however his expectations were not met when he discovered the abnormal strength the man possessed to keep Eren in place in his arms.

**Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance. Seriously what the fuck. **

**The person moved their head to rest over Eren's shoulder, bringing his face into the man's now apparently warm chest. Eren was about to become lost in the comforting beat of this persons heart when he became aware of them sniffing him, their nose lost somewhere in his dark, matted hair. **

**This is starting to get creepy.. **

**The man practically moaned out his name. **

**Huh? That sounded like- **

**The person espoused their lips with his before Eren could finish his thought. They kissed him sloppily, the lingering, bitter taste of Ale invading Eren's mouth. **

**Eren tried to recoil, to isolate himself from the drunken figure which presented him with a warmth he was now a bit tempted to embrace, but failed. The person held him in their arms against whatever will he had, and Eren knew he wouldn't be able to get away, and a small part of him didn't want to. **

**Eren asked, unsure of his presumption of the persons identity. **

**The deep purr of Levi's voice told him his answer and Eren's heart skipped a beat. The corporal? Here? In his bed? Lips pressed against his own? The thought seemed so unreal, so alien. Why would Levi have any interest in doing this with him? If Eren were to come up with someone who would want to do this, Levi would be one of the last people he would think of. So why was he here with him in this situation? **

**Eren's body jerked when he felt a warm hand feeling up his lower half. **

**He gasped, unable to say anything. Levi chuckled darkly, sending more feelings of pleasure straight to Eren's groin. The man that the day before seemed only a superior who was particularly cold hearted, now stared at Eren with drunken lust. Eren bit his lip. **

**Levi pulled his hand away, much to Eren's disappointment and once again pulled Eren's mouth to his lips and swivelled his hips into Eren's, arousing him in ways Eren never thought he would experience by the actions of another man. Levi caressed Eren's face and used his remaining hand to squeeze Eren's ass and pull him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other, legs entwined. Both men's erections could be felt through whatever clothing was covering their groin's and Eren moaned out, no longer caring what happened that night. He knew what he wanted. **

**Eren bucked his hips forward, attempting to relinquish the tightening in his pants which he forgot to take off before passing out a couple hours ago. If he wasn't drunk, Eren would've sworn Levi would've scoffed at his eagerness but now he was letting out small gasps, his already large erection growing against Eren's hip. **

**He could tell when Levi's patience ran out when he was suddenly pushed onto his back and Levi leaned over him, pulling off his pants and spreading his legs apart. It was rather embarrassing but Eren bit his lip and took it. He wanted this. It occurred to Eren what would happen after this was over, what would he say to Levi when they woke up next to each other the next day and they both remembered what had happened. Or what will happen. Eren thought. He can still stop this. He wouldn't have the excuse of being drunk and would probably be chastised for it most likely by Levi himself. What would happen if Hanji and the other members of his squad found out? Levi wouldn't let that happen. Maybe if Eren stopped now he could get away with only some small punishment. Eren gasped as he felt one of Levi's fingers slide into him. He tensed, now unsure if he should let what was going to happen, happen. Levi inserted another finger, kneading and scissoring him slowly. It felt strange and even hurt a little. Eren was no longer sure if this would even feel good like it had earlier. He knew it was going to be painful but from what little he knew, he wasn't sure if it could even be pleasurable. **

**Levi removed his fingers when Eren loosened a little and brought his throbbing length to Eren's entrance. Much to Eren's surprise, it was wet, dripping precum which was cool from the chill and murky air which now no longer bothered Eren because they were both so hot. Eren pressed his lips together, conflicted. Should he call it off now? His body told him no but his mind was undecided. **

**Whatever he did decide however, he didn't get a chance to think about because Levi was suddenly inside him. Pain spiking up his spine and he fought the urge to cry out. His vision was fuzzy and he squeezed his eyes shut, the deep blue of pain flashing behind his eyelids, now aware of the loud stampeding beat of his heart. But then came this deep invaluable pleasure from within him that was far better than anything they had engaged in earlier. This was by far worth the price the pain had caused him and he grappled for it again, to experience it once more. His wish was granted when Levi slid out slightly and slammed into him again, the slap of flesh on flesh was hardly heard in Eren's mind which was buzzing in a pleasure high. **

**There was the pain again but it was less and Eren now forgot to notice it, his body involuntarily exuding and releasing cries which Eren would normally have been embarrassed to think about. Somewhere in this haze of maddening pleasure, Eren thought he might have heard Levi crying out along with him but he could no longer tell the difference between them. He didn't even know who was who anymore. Eren could've gone mad, staying in his mind, experiencing this over and over again. He would've never gotten tired of it. **

**They both cried out and this time Eren was aware of who he was again and he felt Levi emptying his sex deep inside where it would stay with him until after they both fell asleep, unaware of what the morning held in store.**


End file.
